


Year Negative 0

by Allo_Long



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 61
Kudos: 16





	Year Negative 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanilla_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/gifts).



back in year -0, there were two guys.

the best guys.

at least one of them was amazing while the other one was extremely angry.

same difference.

fuyuhiko created the kiss and gave gundham a cute peck on his nose.

boom.

the first ever romance.

you’re welcome, thank em later.


End file.
